Dancing Dagger (weapon)
.]] Dancing Dagger is a recurring weapon in the ''Final Fantasy'' series. It is a dagger associated with the Dancer class. Appearances Final Fantasy II The Dancing Dagger is a weapon for Leila obtained in the Arcane Labyrinth. It has an Attack power of 85, increases Strength by 30, and Agility by 70. Final Fantasy IV The Dancing Dagger is bought in the village of Mist for 5,000 gil. It has an Attack Power of 24, and when used as an item, will cast the Dancing Dagger spell, which deals moderate non-elemental damage to an enemy. This weapon is metallic. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Dancing Dagger is the fourth weakest dagger, with an Attack of 28. It can be forged using Kokkol Ore x3 and a Dagger at Kokkol's Forge. It is the best dagger in Rydia's Tale. It is still able to cast the Dancing Dagger spell to deal moderate non-elemental damage to one enemy. Final Fantasy V The Dancing Dagger has an Attack power of 48, and boosts Speed and Magic by 1. When the user attacks with it, there is a 50% chance they will use the Dance command instead of the Attack command. The weapon can be obtained from the Moogle Village and is dropped by the enemy Shadow Dancer. There is a Dancing Dagger bug in the iOS version where if the player dual-wields the Dancing Dagger with another weapon, and has the Dancing Dagger attack first and it uses Jitterbug to kill the enemy, the attack from the other weapon will bring the vanished enemy's art graphic back to the battlefield. The returned enemy counts as defeated though, and will never attack, so this bug is purely a visual error that will not affect anything. The battle is won after killing all other enemies. There is a Dancing Dagger bug in the PC version where if the player toggles auto-combat before an Attack that would instead use Dance then all uses of the Attack will become Dance until auto-combat is disabled. Final Fantasy XI The Dancing Dagger is the Vigil weapon corresponding to the Bard's Mythic Weapon (Carnwenhan), found within Nyzul Isle. It can be used to obtain the weapon skill Mordant Rime. Final Fantasy XV: Comrades The Dancing Daggers is a unique weapon that can be obtained by exchanging 5× Dynamos with a vendor in the Cauthess Depot outpost. It has an Attack power of 44, and it also increases Strength by 10 and Vitality by 10. It has Jitterbug as its special ability. The maximum level of this weapon is 30, but it can be overleveled to 120 by using Meteorites. Final Fantasy Type-0 Dancing Daggers are a weapon for Rem. They can be bought from the SPP Shop for 1600 SPP after being unlocked. In the PSP version, it can be unlocked by bringing Rem to Multiplayer Mode once. In the HD version, it can be unlocked by defeating 30 enemies with Rem. Final Fantasy Dimensions Dancing Dagger (Dancing Knife) increases SPD by 2 and INT by 1. It can be used in battle from item menu to perform one of four random dances: *Sword Dance: Physical attack with double power. *Jitterbug: Same as "Drain" Magic *Mystery Dance: Same as "Osmose" Magic *Allure Dance: Same as "Confuse" Magic It was originally owned by dancer Matoya. Dissidia Final Fantasy NT Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call Lenna Charlotte Tycoon wields the Final Fantasy V version of the Dancing Dagger. Pictlogica Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy All the Bravest Dancing Dagger grants +4 to Attack. It can be equipped by Thief, Dancer, Locke, and Rinoa. Final Fantasy Record Keeper Gallery FFII Dancing Dagger.png|''Final Fantasy II'' (iPod). FF4-DancingDagger.png|''Final Fantasy IV. FF4-DancingDagger-DS.png|Final Fantasy IV'' (DS). FF4PSP Weapon Dancing Dagger.png|''Final Fantasy IV: The Complete Collection. Knife - FF5.png|Final Fantasy V'' (GBA). FFXI Dagger 22.png|''Final Fantasy XI. FFD Dancing Knife.png|Final Fantasy Dimensions. DFFOO Dancing Dagger (V).png|Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia. Theatrhythm CC Lenna.png|Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call. PFF Dancing Dagger Icon.png|Icon in ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy. FFAB Dancing Dagger SR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR). FFAB Dancing Dagger +1 SR.png|Dancing Dagger +1 in Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade (SR). FFAB Dancing Dagger +2 SR.png|Dancing Dagger +2 in Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade (SR). FFAB Dancing Dagger SR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR+). FFAB Dancing Dagger +1 SR+.png|Dancing Dagger +1 in Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade (SR+). FFAB Dancing Dagger +2 SR+.png|Dancing Dagger +2 in Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade (SR+). FFAB Dancing Dagger Type-0 SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR) Type-0. FFAB Dancing Daggers Type-0 SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+) Type-0. Dancing Dagger ATB.png|''Final Fantasy All the Bravest. FFRK Dancing Dagger FFII.png|Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFII. FFRK Dancing Dagger FFIX.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFIX. FFRK Dancing Daggers Type-0.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' Type-0. Category:Daggers